Punk and the Reject
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: CM Punk X Shannon Moore. I cant think of a summary so you're just gonna have to read it. ONE SHOT


**Punk and the Reject- CM Punk/ Shannon Moore**

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

We were at an elementary school library signing autographs and telling kids to stay drug free. I'll never know why they had us, the two most tattooed and pierced guys in the business doing this. It was me and Shannon Moore from Smackdown. I didn't know him too well but he didn't seem like a bad guy. He was real great about telling kids to "Reach for your dreams, no matter how small ya are." Those were his exact words followed by a sincere smile and a gentle punch on the shoulder. The girls got a heavenly smile and a minute in his warm embrace.

When it was time to leave we were flocked by little girls that didn't want us to leave. Shannon got down on one knee and looked at them all.

"Now lookie here you ladies, y'all can watch me on Smackdown a'ight? Y'all can cheer for me ok?" He smiled and rose. They little girls in there pig tails nodded and walked to their teachers dreamily. I chuckled a little.

"You're a real ladies man huh?"

"Ah guess so!" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. We walked across the street to the gas station. I went and got a Pepsi and some weird looking striped snack cake. Shannon came back with a can of beer and set it on the counter.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the beer can with my chin.

"What's it look like Punk?" Shannon looked over at me." Sorry ah didn't mean to snap at ya."

I pay and we walk a little down the street. We come to a park lined with a brick wall and we decide to sit on it. Shannon plops down and lets his beer hang loosely in his hand between his legs. He stares at the floor.

"What's up man?" I ask taking a sip of Pepsi.

He shakes his head. "I aint been havin' the best time in the world ok." He sighs.

"Well whats wrong man? Tell me. Im all ears and my mouth is zipped." I make the motion of closing a zipper on my mouth and throwing the key away.

He opens his beer and takes a long drink. He lets it settle then lets out a soft burp. "See well, ah've always known something' was wrong with me, I never doubted that. I wasn't like most boys. I didn't fall head over heels for girls like all the young boys did. I didn't like the attention I got from girls, but rather guys. And Lord knows I was surrounded by girls."

"I don't doubt that." I smile a say, taking a bite out of my snack cake.

"I used to touch myself more than any young man ever should have. I even tried having sex with a girl once. That didn't turn out to good after I accidentally screamed a guys name. Then I was the town's fag."

"Didn't Matt and Jeff stay with you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course they did. It took Matt a while to get used to it but he did eventually. Jeff always stayed by me. He was there no matter what. I was constantly the object of humiliation. And then my momma found out. She slapped me upside the head so hard I literally seen stars."

We were quite for a very long time.

"Ah'm staring to get them feelings again now too." He said barely above a whisper. "Well Im babblin' now so I better get goin'. See ya 'round Punk." He pat my shoulder and walked away towards his car. I was left alone on the wall to think. Poor Shannon. He's such an innocent guy. I know nobody else on any of the rosters knows because if they did he would once again be the object of humiliation, and he would be tormented, possibly even fired. I cant have that. I don't know him too well but I can already feel a connection between us. I smile to myself thinking _I am going to help him._

Over the next few weeks me and Shannon exchange phone numbers. We become fast friends. We would sit outside and talk for hours about tattoos, piercing, friends or what ever else was on his mind. When he was sad I was there for him. I would hug him and tell him things were going to be okay. We hung out together, sang together, it got to the point where we did almost everything together. He became almost like a little brother to me. I went to his room at night and we watched old westerns and horror movies, to drama and sappy soap operas together. He would fall asleep and I would leave the room quietly, locking the door behind me.

We would walk around backstage together and we would hear the snickers of the other superstar. Some whispered things about us being fags and gay. I just held my head high ad didn't say a word. Shannon on the other hand took these things to heart. His head hung low and he cowered when a bigger man walked next to him.

"Shannon why do you let their words bother you?" I asked him one day.

"Ah dunno, they just get to me and make me feel like I am a bad person for feeling the way I do. I know its not right. But give a man a break. I cant help what I like." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I got a match right now. I'll see you later then right? Your room?"

"My room and your bringing the pop corn right?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled and jogged to the ramp.

I finished my match and went to the back, looking for Shannon. He was no where in sight and I didn't dare ask the other guys. So I asked a diva. A very pretty diva, Beth Phoenix.

"Hey Beth do you know where Shannon went?"

"He just left a little bit ago. He was shaken up about something." She replied, applying her teal eye shadow.

I hurried to my locker and grabbed my things. I just put my pants on over my tights and threw a shirt on, not even bothering to wipe of my sweat. Once to my car I tossed my duffle bag to the back seat and speed to the hotel. I raced to Shannon's room and almost knocked the door down getting in.

"Shan?! Shannon?" No answer. I turned the lights on and saw a small lump under the blankets. I pulled the covers back gently. Shannon lay there, asleep. I looked at his face, red and swollen from tears. I wondered who had made him cry like this. Shannon wasn't much for crying. He was more apt to get mad at some one and knock their teeth down their throat. I gently brushed a strand of hair behind his ears. His blue eyes came to life.

"What's wrong Shannon?" I asked as he sat up.

"Nothin, I was just tired is all." He gave me a weak smile, then fell back on to the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "I love you Phil." He said playing with the end of his long blonde hair. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. He didn't just say that did he?

"Shannon, um, that's not possible."

"Why not?" He sits up.

"Because-"

"Because why Phil? Why were you so nice to me?"

"I wanted to help you Shan. I didn't mean for this to happen. Im sorry if I hurt you."

"You made me fall in love with you." He said quietly. "Its not your fault. Its mine for being so dumb and falling. I fell Phil. And I fell hard. I fell so in love with you." He was crying freely now. I hugged him close to my chest and rubbed his back in circles.

"We cant be lovers Shannon but we can still be best friends, almost like brothers. That's what you are to me. My little brother." I rocked him gently.

He looked up at me with his baby blues. "You mean you don't hate me after what I just told you Punk?"

"Naw, You're my best friend. You always will be."

He smiled." You know this is the first time I've **EVER **been rejected?!" He giggled.

Things went on and we are still best friends. We still sit around and talk about things for hours upon hours. He likes to point out hot guys and watch as I twist my face into some ugly faces and laughs. Nothing has changed. Except for I have to listen to him talk about hot guys and he has to listen to me talk about hot girls. We occasionally double date and normal stuff that best friends do. I still treat him as I would any one else, if not better. I always have my eye out for him. He is my best friend after all. He took rejection a hell of a lot better than I would have.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
